To Make a Heart
by Ethically Unequal
Summary: Since the day I became a Nobody, I've been told that Nobodies don't have hearts. If Nobodies don't have hearts, how is it possible for us to feel the desire to have one so badly? Oneshot; Demyx-centric


**Title:** To Make a Heart

**Summary:** Since the day I became a Nobody, I've been told that Nobodies don't have hearts. If Nobodies don't have hearts, how is it possible for us to feel the desire to have one so badly? Oneshot; Demyx-centric

**Warning:** Mild Boy-Love warning. And a bunch of nonsense. XD

**Pairings:** Hints of Akuroku and MarVex. But other than that, there are none.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

**Author's Note:** Apparently, I wrote this months ago. But I forgot about it completely. I found it again the other day and it was utter crap. The order of events was wrong. I had Demyx talking to dead people. XP

There's no plot. Just Demyx and his thoughts. Maybe a little OOC, but who cares?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

--Start--

Since the day I became a Nobody, I've been told that Nobodies don't have hearts. They feel no emotion. There are no attachments among the Organization. That was how it was **supposed** to be.

When one falls into despair, they refer to themselves as a 'nobody'. They mean nothings and are nothing.

Is that what we are? A group of nothings called Nobodies who want so desperately to be Someones?

Is that too hard to ask for? Is it true for us to feel nothing when a member's existence ceases to be? To know only of a dream? If Nobodies don't have hearts, how is it possible for us to feel the desire to have one so badly?

--

The vast difference between a Nobody and a Heartless is the awareness.

Heartless are mindless beings who invade worlds for the sake of obtaining hearts. They know nothing else.

Nobodies, on the other hand, are beings who are brighter and **lonelier** than the Heartless. Instead of having primitive instinct to hunt, they have reason and understanding. They know very well of their existence and how it **wasn't** supposed to be.

I always thought that the Heartless were the lucky ones.

--

Vexen told me that Nobodies are incapable of having emotional attachments. I then questioned him why did he let Marluxia hang around. He did not answer.

I like to think it's because Vexen enjoys Marly's company. Because he **likes** to have the pink-haired member beside him.

But that would be an emotional attachment.

And Nobodies were incapable of that.

--

Roxas left the Organization. It's a hard thought to process. Since the time I became a part of the Organization, I had never once thought of leaving it.

Where would I go? I could just jump from world to world.

But I can't.

Xemnas promised that once we reached Kingdom Hearts, we could have hearts.

We could become Someones.

We could have purpose,

Hope,

Faith,

Hate,

Sadness,

Happiness,

And Love.

We could cry,

Laugh,

Scream,

Smile,

Frown,

And Love.

But Roxas left. He can't gain those things on his own.

The most interesting thing though, was Axel's reaction.

He showed signs of anger and sadness.

Saїx said in a starkly tone, "It is because Axel had lied to himself enough to actually believe he has a heart."

Ignoring the berserker, I left to look for Axel. When I found him, he sat on Roxas's bed and was punching one of the pillows.

I tried my best to calm him. Nothing worked. Tired to trying and failing, I finally asked, "Why do you care if he left?"

He turned to me with sorrow etched in his eyes, "Because I love him, Demyx."

--

It got me thinking.

Maybe a heart isn't something you come into this world with.

It is something you **make**.

A heart isn't manmade. No one can go into a store and buy a heart.

But people do make their own hearts. They use their values, dreams, and memories as ingredients.

The Superior tells us that we don't have hearts and void we feel in our chest is where a heart should be.

What if it's because we've been told that we don't have hearts that we feel that void?

What if we had a heart all this time?

Were we too blind by desperation to see that we had what we were looking for all along?

--End--

**Author's Note:** Yeah. That's pretty much it. I had more stuff but as I said, the other of events was off.

I wasn't going to post this, but then I thought: why not?

It isn't my best work, but not my worst.

Anywho, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
